The piping plants generally use many valves and devices for blocking, draining or directing fluid flow, as well as accessories for interconnecting these elements, which may present leak points. The steam feeding pipes are provided with steam traps which operate for removing the condensate from the main steam line of the plant, carrying this condensate to the environment or to condensate return lines of said plant.
In the known constructions of steam piping plants, the mounting of steam traps to the main steam line connecting the latter to the condensate return line or to the atmosphere, requires a large amount of components and consequently of replacement parts in the installations, as well as special mounting tools which, besides making difficult the installation and maintenance tasks, results in a high cost for installing and operating said plants. These difficulties of installation, maintenance and operation increase when the work must be carried out in places of difficult access in the main line. Furthermore, due to the complexity of the conventional installations, it is not always possible to place the steam traps in their best working position, jeopardizing the performance thereof.